Unusually Usual Matrimony
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Just an unusual way in which Mikan and Natsume are bound together by marriage.


**Unusually Usual Matrimony**

The brown orbs brunette's heart was beating loudly against her chest. Tsubassa was walking along with her, while she had grabbed his arms tightly, trying to steady her clumsy steps. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She stared at the ground, trying to calm down herself.

The entire hall had quietened down suddenly. Curiosity got the best out of Mikan. She slowly lifted her head and glanced through her white veil. All the persons in the church were now staring at her. She blushed and hastily resumed staring at the ground again. She peeked through her eyelashes and glanced at her future-to-be husband, Natsume Hyuuga.

He first had an emotionless face but began smirking when he saw the brunette entering the church. He could tell that she was blushing. He was on the edge of letting out a chuckle, which only Ruka and Mikan had ever witnessed, as he watched his clumsy soon-to-be wife trying to steady her clumsy steps.

He was glad that now, Mikan Sakura would be officially his.

It seemed like forever for the brunette to arrive at the altar. She wondered why the march had to be so long. She saw her bridesmaid, Hotaru Imai Nogi, standing closely to her soon-to-be husband's best man that is Ruka. They had been married since last month. Who would have thought that the cruel emotionless blackmailer would end up with the gentle, Ruka Nogi? (Me Obviously! *laugh*)

Finally, Tsubassa placed her hand in the crimson-eyes lad's hand and went to join his wife, since 3 years, Misaki. Natsume pulled the girl closely next to him and grabbed her waist.

The girl blushed and pressed her foot hard against his. The raven lad let go of her waist but continued to hold firmly her hand.

Now that everything was close to normal, the priest began the ceremony.

Natsume had asked the priest to call his soon-to-be wife 'Polka-dots' for the vows. The girl was shocked when the priest called her 'Polka-dots'. If she wasn't so embarrassed and nervous, she would have already yelled at him, thus making the entire church crumble. She, in turn, interrupted the priest and asked him to call her soon-to-be husband 'Perverted fox'.

The crowd was trying hard not to burst out laughing in fear that the crimson-eyed lad would burn them to crisp. Instead of saying 'I do', the lad said to the priest," I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to marry that idiot, would I?"

The girl shook her head at the guy's antics and thought, 'He'll never change, will he?'

"Now let skip this part and proceed with me kissing the bride!" the raven lad continued.

He did not wait for the consent of the priest, not that he needed it anyway, he pulled the girl to him. He did not even let the priest finish his sentence, which was to declare that they were now married and were husband and wife, that he crashed his mouth on hers and French-kissed her. The kiss went on for several minutes and would have continued if Mikan was not trying to push him away and Tsubassa had not yelled, "Save that for the honeymoon, will you?"

The raven lad pulled away from the brunette, whose breath was raged, and gritted, through his teeth, "Damn, And I thought I was already on honeymoon."

His best man aka best friend, who was standing next to him, heard him and laughed.

Natsume then pulled the brunette into his arms and proceeded out of the church.

Permy, Natsume loyal fan girl cried waterfalls seeing that now the handsome raven lad was married to Mikan. Her boyfriend, Koko, tries to console her but couldn't help roaring with laugh at her manners. In the end, he got his head smacked by her.

Later . . .

The brunette laughed as she recalled how scared and nervous she was on her wedding day. She could now see that it had been futile to feel that way.

The raven lad was asleep, obviously as it was half past one in the morning. Mikan hugged her husband tighter and rested her head on his chest. The lad unconsciously tightened his hold on her and the brown orbs girl fell deeply in dreamland.

**The End**


End file.
